College
by Syaoran Li CCS
Summary: 2 Students at college. Destined to meet. Destined to help one another. Told from 2 different perspectives. This is my first FanFiction, so please review. I am almost always rewriting this story, because I don't like the way I started it. Hopefully no more rewrites. Poll availible on my page for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Syaoran's POV

Author Note: Hey everyone this is my first story so please do not be too disappointed in the quality or dullness of this story. Help guide me to make this better for you, the readers. I have finally rewritten this story to where I like how it is started, hopefully everyone else agrees.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of CardCaptor Sakura.

This is rated T for now I might change it later, but that depends on how this goes.

**Bold** means extreme emphasis. _Italics _is thinking. "Quote" is person speaking aloud either to self or another. A.N.: Author Note. POV is Point of View

First Day of College

Syaoran's POV

_Hi everybody...My name is Li, Syaoran. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am about 6 foot 2 inches in height and weigh about 190. I have traveled quite a distance to attend this school, because of the great reputation of the school. I am starting my first day of college at UPW, University of Peace and War in America. I have a full ride, don't have to pay, and a full schedule so I better get to class._

-At UPW 0830 Monday-

I walk into the Student Academic Classroom building A. _I am about 20 minutes early and I am the first one here._ The classroom is setup in about five rows where about thirty people can fit in the classroom. The desks have power-strips for those students that bring their computers to take notes. On two of the walls it has white boards for the teacher to write on them as well as a projector and computer for slideshows and other computer driven displays or videos with. _I guess I will take my seat. Let's see. I will sit in the front left of the class._ As I take my seat others in the class start showing up and taking various seats throughout the entire classroom.

When it seems like everyone is seated, the professor introduces himself, "Good morning everyone. I am going to be your English Composition professor for this semester. My name is…"

Suddenly, a female comes running into the classroom out of breath and gasping for air. "Sorry I am late. Traffic was bad and I could not find a parking spot." She has auburn hair, emerald green eyes and is about 5 ft. 4 in.

The Professor says, "It is fine go ahead and have a seat. As I was saying my name is Samuel Twain. I want everyone to write a one page paper about yourself, where you are from, and why you are taking this class. After you have finished, you will put your paper up here and you are free to go for the day."

_Alright let's get this paper done, so I can be done with this class._ As he is writing his paper his mind starts to wonder. _Is that girl really the kind of person who is running late often? Wait, what in the world am I thinking of her about? I really need to finish this paper. _I finish writing my paper, turn it in, grab my stuff and leave the classroom.

-1050 Student Academic Classroom Building B-

_Alright, I am the first one again. This time I am only 10 minutes early. I guess I will sit in the same spot as this morning._ This classroom is slightly different than the last classroom. It has thirty separate desks instead of five rows of desks, but everything else is the same.

Just as the door opens I hear a commotion that drew my attention to the door and that is when I saw **her** walk into the classroom followed by the professor. She hurries to her seat. After she sits down in her seat, the professor starts class.

"Good Morning everyone, I am going to be your U.S. History Professor for the next three months. My name is Christopher Washington. Here is your assignment that is due by the beginning of class tomorrow." Professor Washington hands out the assignment. "You are to read the first three chapters and complete this handout along with the section and chapter reviews."

_I really wish some of these Professors would go easy on us on the first day of class geez. I have a little bit of time before my next class; I guess I can head over to the business building and say hi to my cousin._

-1320 Business Building- A/N: for those who do not know military time frame this is 1:20 pm.

I approach the front desk and ask the female, "Is Meiling in today?"

She responds, "I believe so, let me go check." She gets up and walks towards the back and goes out a door.

She returns a minute or so later with another female who is about 5ft 6in tall, is in really good shape, has long black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Syaoran, what brings you by today?"

"Nothing really, can we talk in private?"

"Sure, follow me." Meiling escorts me back to her office and goes behind her desk. "So what do you want to talk about in private?"

"Have you heard anything from mother or anyone back home within the last couple of days?" I asked.

"No, I have not heard anything from anyone back home. Is there any particular reason why you are asking?"

"No not really, I just have this feeling that my mom or any of my sisters are going to drop by for a surprise visit and bother me about something."

"Well knowing Auntie, she would be one of the ones that would just show up for no particular reason."

"Yeah that is what I am afraid of. About a month ago, she tried to convince me to come home and take care of the family business, settle down and start having kids."

"You know Auntie, she wants an heir to carry on the Li name and she wants you to be happy too."

"Yeah I know that, but it bothers me knowing she might show up and drag my happy little ass home." I look at my watch and notice what time it is. "Oh shit, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to get to class. I have math and there is no reason for me to fail or even miss any assignments for that class." I stand up and turn to run out the door.

"Alright Syaoran, talk with you later. Bye" she says and waves good bye to me.

"Bye" I yell as I go running out the door to the Mathematics building.

-1355 Math building-

_I made it with 5 minutes to spare. Dang almost all the seats are taken. I guess I will sit in that one._ Suddenly, he gets knocked over by a female that almost ran him down.

"I am so sorry for running into you. I am running late for my class and…" she stops talking suddenly as she is looking up at me. In the same instance I look to see who it is and all I see are these ecstatic Emerald green pools.

_Wow these are some gorgeous green eyes. Wait who on earth is this? She was in my first two classes. What is going on here?_ I shake my head and respond, "It is ok. Which class are you headed to?"

When I started talking, she snapped out of her trans-like state, looks around and responds, "Actually this one. Which one classroom are you headed to?"

"This one," I respond. "My name is Li, Li Syaoran. Yours is?"

She responds, "Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you and hope we get along."

"It's nice to meet you too. Hope your day gets better than it has been so far."

I get up and help her up. After I help her up, I turn and head to one of the two seats open. _Geez what is wrong with this woman, although she has extremely gorgeous eyes. What the hell am I thinking? I just met her officially a few minutes ago. I need to get her out of my head and focus on this math class._

The math room is set up similar to the English class, but it is only set up in four rows for thirty people.

"Hope everyone is enjoying their day so far. I am going to be your Algebra Professor. My name is Albert Galileo." _Man I hope this professor goes easy on us today, I don't know how much more I can take from some of these professors that assign an outrageous amount of work._ "Your homework for this class is the first two chapters in full and that includes the chapter tests at the end of each. There is a test before the end of the week."

Everyone in the class responds, "**WHAT!**"

_Great just what I needed was more flipping work like that._ I look around the classroom and everyone's expression is just about the same other than Kinomoto-san's. _I wonder why she looks like she is going to die._

Professor Galileo is one of those professors that erase everything as they are writing it down._ Great it is one of those professors. Well hopefully everything goes well in this class._

-1530-

Class finally ends. _I thought this class would never end. I need to hurry up to the Science building._

The classroom in the Science building was set up with fifteen separate tables with two chairs at each. Along the outside walls of the classroom there are fifteen lab stations that can be set up for a lab at any given time.

I find a seat near the middle of the classroom where no one else was sitting yet. After I take my seat everyone else sits down next to their friends. I look around and see no other open seats other than the one next to me. _I wonder if that means I won't have a partner._ As that thought goes across my mind, I see Kinomoto-san walk in and begin looking for a seat. She noticed the only open seat was next to me and she sighed. _What the hell was that sigh for? Am I that detestable or something to her?_

"Hello Kinomoto-san"

"Hello Li-kun"

"Good afternoon class, I am going to be your Physics Professor. My name is Ghram Newton. Your homework is to get to know your partner that is sitting next to you. You are to write a one page paper on them as well as the first two chapters, the assessments at the end of each section and chapter and a one page paper on each chapter."

_I have to write a one page paper on her and book work. UGH why do these teachers hate me?_

"Hey Kinomoto-san, when would be a good time today to meet up so we can work on this paper?"

"I have work at 5:30 pm (1730). I get off around 10 pm though if you want to try and meet up then."

"Sounds good to me, here is my number (817)-000-2315. Give me a call after you get off then."

"Here is mine too (817)-999-0000. I will give you a call then."

"Alright talk with you later Kinomoto-san."

"Ok, bye Li-san."

-1650-

After that class ends, I pack my bag and head over to the Business building again to talk some more with Meiling.

-1700 Business building-

I walk into the business building and walk past the front desk person who in turns says, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

I respond with, "No I know where I am going" while continuing to walk towards Meiling's office. "Hey Meiling, how was work today?"

"Oh hey Syaoran, it was good today. I never expected to see you again today, so this is a surprise."

"I dropped by to see if you had heard anything from anyone or if you had a chance to contact anyone back home."

"Actually I contacted one of your sisters, Fanran. She said your mother just hopped on a plane to come visit you. She also said that mother did not look very happy or sound very happy with you, especially since you have been avoiding her phone calls."

"Great, I really did not want to see her right now. Did Fanran-neechan say when the plane was supposed to land?"

"Actually," she looks at the clock, "in about ten minutes. I think Wei already left to go get her."

"Oh great, this is going to be a long night." _Why did mother have to come after the first day of class? She is determined to make my life a living hell._

"Well I have some work to still finish up before I can leave for the night, so I will see you after I finish here. Hopefully mother will have already turned in for the night."

"Alright, I will see you later then. Bye"

"Bye Syaoran"

-1720-

As I start to head to my car, which is a dark green Camaro, I notice Kinomoto-san just now getting to her car, which was a really cheap run down car at that, and she was scrambling through her bag to find her keys. _Is there anything that girl can't lose or have that isn't in bad shape? Although for having a car that is run-down and everything, she dresses fairly nicely…What the hell am I thinking? I barely know her and I am still thinking some of these crazy thoughts. I hope mother does not drive me insane for too long so I can finish my class work that is due in the morning._

-1830-

As I get home, I notice that Wei is already back with mother from the airport. _I was hoping to get a little bit of this homework down prior to her getting here. Uh well let's get this over with._ I hope out of my car and head inside ready for the worst. As I walk in, mother is already sitting at the dining room table waiting on dinner to be served. "Good evening mother. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence here at the America mansion?"

"Well I came to see how my son was doing in school?"

"I just started mother. I haven't even been in school one full week and you're already checking on me. Is that all you came over here for because if it is I won't believe you?"

"That is very perceptive of you. I am also here to see if you have found anyone that you want to settle down with and start giving me grandkids with yet."

"**Mother seriously**! I have only been in America for about two weeks prior to school starting and you already expect me to have someone in mind for marrying, settling down, and having kids with. I can't believe you just said that."

"I thought you had plenty of time to find that special person already, but maybe you are like your father in that sense. Taking your time to find the right person, but I will say this. Your time is running out to find that person. You have till the end of the month to find someone."

"**WHAT!**" I shouted. "You can't be serious mother that is hardly anytime at all. I am on a full scholarship to this school and I am actually enjoying the small classrooms right now. I mean seriously that is like just less than two weeks away."

"That should be more than enough time to find her and court her" she responded calmly. "If you cannot do that then I will drag you back to Hong Kong and have you getting married before the end of the second week of the month. **That is Final on this subject.** How is Meiling doing with her job at the school and where is she right now?"

"Meiling is fine and she should be getting back here fairly soon. She said she had a few more things to do before she came home." I responded to her last question and asked one back, "Why are you asking about Meiling? Are you planning on dragging her back too?"

"Oh heavens no, I was just worried that she wouldn't be doing very well and everything else. Also your sisters were asking about her."

"Ok I guess."

-2030-

Meiling finally pulls up in the driveway. As she walks in the door she says, "Ugh am I tired. Syaoran is there any food left and has your mother gone to be…Hi Yelan-san. I heard you were coming in today. I thought you would have already retired for the night, but I guess I was wrong."

"I figured I would stay up so I could at least say good evening to you and ask you some questions about Syaoran later."

"Good evening to you too. I will be glad to answer any questions about my dearest cousin."

As Wei brings out dinner for Meiling, mother gets up and heads up to her room to get unpacked and ready for bed. After Meiling finished up with dinner, she turned towards me and asked, "So what did your mother want?"

"You should already be able to guess that, "**my dearest cousin**". She inquired about school and if I have found anyone to settle down with and have her grandkids with yet."

"My guess is you answered that you haven't had enough time yet and haven't had the chance to get to know anyone yet."

"Yup that is about right. You might want to go ahead and see mother before she asks you a million questions." As I look at my watch it says 2159 (9:59 pm). "I guess I need to head out to my car to be ready to head out to meet somebody."

"Oh, who are you going to go meet this late at night…" as she says that my phone rings. I look at my phone to see who it is.

_It's Kinomoto-san, thank God; I can get out of a million questions now._ I answer the phone "This is Li, Syaoran speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

Meiling turns to walk away until she hears me say the following which stops her dead in her tracks.

"Ah hello **Kinomoto-san**, are you finally ready to work on that assignment for Physics class."

"Can I pick you up from your house in about ten minutes?"

"Alright can I get your address?" I grab a piece of paper and a pen. I scribble her address on a sheet of paper. "Okay, I will see you in about ten minutes."

"Alright talk with you soon, bye."

Meiling immediately asks, "Alright now cousin, who is Kinomoto-san that you are going to go meet in about ten minutes?"

"Meiling, it is my lab partner in Physics. Our professor wants a one page paper on our lab partner by tomorrow. Honestly I really don't want to write this paper on her, but I don't get much of a choice."

"Oh really, you sounded so excited when you said her name on the phone. Are you sure you're not excited about going to see her."

"Yes I am sure that I am not excited to see her in the next few minutes, which I need to be leaving now in order to get to her place on-time. If it wasn't for the assignment I would just go to class and do my work."

"Okay if you say so Syaoran. I will talk to you in the morning before work and school then."

"Alright, good night and talk with you later. Bye"

I run out the door and jump in my Camaro and take off towards her house, which is actually like two minutes from here. I look at the dashboard clock, 2208, _DAMN Meiling, I might be late if I don't hurry up._

A/N: I am making a quick note here. I am going to use Kinomoto-san for the dad, Kinomoto-chan for Sakura and Kinomoto-kun for the brother only for when they are around one another. I am going back to the story now.

As my dashboard clock reads 2210, I arrive at her house. I park the car and head up to her front door. I knock on the front door only to hear an older male say "Just a moment." As the front door opens, I get a glare from an older male, but younger than the one at the door. "Ah you must be Li-kun that Sakura was talking about coming to get her for an assignment for Physics. I am her father and this is her older brother."

"Pleasure to meet both of you; is Kinomoto-chan ready to head out so we can get this assignment done?"

"Let me go check on her, please come in and sit down. I will let her know you are here to get her."

"Okay, thank you Kinomoto-san." I step inside and sit on the couch. I look at the far wall until I hear Kinomoto-chan coming down the stairs, in which I turn around to see her dressed differently than this morning. She is currently wearing a pink t-shirt with a green skirt. I quickly turn away to try and hid a blush that doesn't go unnoticed by Kinomoto-kun.

"Listen brat, if you lay one hand on my little sister I will beat you to within an inch of your life, got it?"

"Touya, be nice to Li-kun, he is here to work with Sakura on her Physics work."

"I understand Otou-san, but still if you touch her be prepared for the worst."

"I got it Kinomoto-kun; your sister will be fine. It was a pleasure to meet you both; hopefully I can stop by and see you again. Are you ready Kinomoto-chan?"

"Yes I am Li-kun. I will be back Otou-san, Onii-san."

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Kaiju."

As we walk out the door to my car I ask Kinomoto-san, "Your brother is really protective of you isn't he?" While I am waiting on a response, I open her door, close it, go around to my door, hop in and start the car.

"Yes he is. He gets like that with just about any guy that tries to become my boyfriend. It is really annoying sometimes."

"I see, well where do you want to go to work on this?"

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Alright I guess we can head back to my house and work on it there as well as all the other work we have due tomorrow." _Since that has been decided, I guess we can head out._ I head out towards my house making sure to follow the speed limits.

"How do you know how much work I have to do for class tomorrow? You probably don't even know my classes other than the Physics class we have together do you?"

"Actually I know your entire class schedule. First, you have English with Professor Twain. Second, you have History with Washington. Third, you have Algebra with Galileo. Lastly, you have Physics with Newton."

"How do you know all of that? I don't even know all of my classes with the professor's name yet."

"We have all the same classes." After we have stopped in front of the house I hop out of the car, walk around, open her door and help her out. "Follow me I will take you to our dining room so we will have enough space to work on our work." We head inside, where I bring her towards the dining room and then I go to sit down only to notice that she stopped at the door to the dining room in ah.

She looks around only to see me sitting down and scrambles to go sit down in one of the chairs next to me. Wei looks at me and I motion for drinks and some snacks to be brought out. He acknowledges it and turns to go get the items requested.

"Wait what do you mean we have all the same classes? How is that even possible? Okay, are you sure your parents don't mind I mean it is like…" she looks at her watch, "2300. It is getting a little late to be doing this and we have an early start."

Wei returns with the tea and snacks. He brings them down and puts a cup in front of both of us and puts the snacks in-between us. "Thank you" she said to Wei.

He nods and bows to her while responding, "You're welcome, My Lady." She looks away with a small blush.

"That is all Wei, thank you again."

"You're welcome, Young master." She looks at me with this questioning look, but says nothing about it. She takes a bite of the snacks and sips on the tea put in-front of her.

"As in you and I share the exact same school schedule. Apparently we were supposed to meet, but I really don't know how or why it happened. Also, I know we have an early start. My parents won't mind due to the fact that my parents don't live here…Crap, I forgot my mother dropped by for a visit."

"Your mother did? Why would she just drop by for a visit?"

"It is a long story, but she wants me to hurry up and settle down and start having kids already along with coming back to Hong Kong to run the family business."

"Oh, well is there someone back home waiting for you?"

"No there is no one back home waiting for me unless mother has tried to arrange someone for me. I really don't like talking about this though, so what are some of your hobbies?"

"Okay?" she says while looking away. "Some of my hobbies are cheerleading and running. How about you, Li-kun, do you have any hobbies?"

I make a quick note about what she said before responding. "My hobbies are martial arts and practicing my swordsmanship. What about your favorite and worst subjects?" I see her scribbling on her paper for notes.

"I hate math, but I love gym and music. Do you have any favorite or worst subjects Li-kun?"

"Well we have one subject that we both like which is gym, but I also like math and I hate English class."

A/N: I know that his least favorite class is Japanese, but since he is in America it will be English.

She gets up and walks towards the door and stops at the door before asking, "Where is your bathroom?"

I look at Wei and he nods. As he approaches her, he says, "Follow me, My Lady."

After she gets back she eats some more of the snacks and sips some more on the tea. "Alright Li-kun, how big is your family?"

"I have four sisters, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, my mother, Yelan, my two cousins, Meiling Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa and my father, who we rarely see because he is working 24/7. What about your family?"

"My father and brother, both you have met, but their names are Fujitaka and Touya, my best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, and my aunt, Sonomi Daidouji."

_That is very interesting she didn't mention anything about her mother, I wonder why that is? Although I want to know I don't want to push it out of her._ "Alright I think that is enough for us to write our one page paper. I am going to go ahead and start working on everything else."

She responds, "Alright, I will start on everything else after I finish writing this paper."

As I finish up the last little bit of work that I had left, I look at the clock 0100. "I think we better call it a break for the night. Why don't you stay here tonight and I will make sure you are to school on-time and you can get home at a reasonable time tomorrow afternoon." As I finish saying that I look at her and notice that she is already asleep. I chuckled a little bit, before turning to Wei. "Wei, please prepare one of the other rooms for our guest that seems to have tired herself out."

"As you wish Young Master, I will prepare the one next to your room if that is ok?"

"That is fine, but please make it quick." As he turns to leave, I pick her up and take her to the room that Wei is currently preparing for her. As I put her on the bed, she stirs a little bit, but stays asleep. _She is so cute when she sleeps. How can I be thinking about her like that? She is my lab partner and fellow classmate._ I turn to leave after Wei, but before shutting the door, I turn and look back at her and smile. _Well I need to get to bed before too long so I can get up for class in the morning._

End Chapter 1

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be the same day, but from Sakura's POV. This will be one of the only chapters that I do like this. Please R&R Chapter 2 will be coming out soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning Sakura's POV

Author Note: Hey everyone, this is my first story, so please do not be too disappointed in the quality or dullness. Help guide me to make this better for you, the readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of CardCaptor Sakura.

This is rated T for now I might change it later, but that depends on how this goes.

**Bold** means extreme emphasis. _Italic _is thinking. "Quote" is person speaking aloud either to self or another. A.N.: Author Note. POV is Point of View

First Day of College

Sakura's POV

_Hi everybody...My name is Kinomoto, Sakura. I have auburn hair and green eyes. I am about 5 foot 4 inches. I have moved quite a bit because of my dad's job, but he has told them that he can't move around anymore, because he wants to be able to call one place home and give his family a place to call home. Although I have move around a bunch, I am starting my first day of college at UPW, University of Peace and War in America. I have to pay my way through college because I couldn't get a scholarship this year. Oh no I am going to be late on the first day of school._ "**NOT AGAIN!**"

-0855 on the way to UPW Monday-

_Man why does traffic have to be so flipping long._

The classroom design has thirteen tables, thirty chairs, a teacher's desk, blackboard, projector, and a computer for the instructor to use. When the professor walks in to the room, everyone goes and sits down in a seat. After everyone is seated, the professor puts up a slide on the projector from the computer and introduces himself "Good morning everyone. I am going to be your English Composition professor for this semester. My name is…"

"Sorry, I am late. Traffic was bad and I could not find a parking spot."

The Professor says, "It is fine go ahead and have a seat."

_Let's see. Where is a seat? Ah there is one._ The seat she sees is next to her best friend named Tomoyo. She has purple/violet colored hair with violet/purple eyes. She is about 5 foot 5 inches.

"As I was saying my name is Samuel Twain. I want everyone to write a one page paper about yourself, where you are from, and why you are taking this class. After you have finished, you will put your paper up here and you are free to go for the day."

After she sits down and listens to Professor Twain, she starts her paper like this: _I am Kinomoto, Sakura. I am Japan. My family consists of my dad and my brother. Oh man I was late and interrupted the whole class. They all probably think I have bad time management and what not. I need to hurry up and finish this paper up, so I can get to my next class._

I finally turn-in my paper, but I am like the second to last person here. As I am leaving the classroom I realize that my next class is on the other side of the campus. _Why do all these bad things keep happening to me?_ I take off running to my next class.

-1059 Student Academic Classroom Building B-

_I am going to be late again_. Just as I see the door, I have to stop because there is someone right in front of the door. "**LOOK OUT!**" Even with the little warning I was able to give, I still managed to knock him to the ground. "I'm sorry for that. I am running late for class."

"It is ok, whose class are you headed too?"

"U.S. History with …um…I don't remember who is teaching it, but it is in this room."

"Well if it is U.S. History in this room, it is my class, so please hurry to your seat. I am starting as soon as you find your seat."

"Sorry Professor. I will hurry to find a seat." I rush into the room to notice that the setup is a little different and there is only one seat left. I head towards the only empty seat in the room, so that the professor can get started.

This classroom has thirty separate desks, a teacher's desk, a computer, and a projector.

"Greetings everyone, I am going to be your History Professor. My name is Christopher Washington. Tonight's homework is to read the first 3 chapters and do the section and chapter reviews. It is due at the beginning of class tomorrow."

After class, I start heading towards the library to check my schedule for the remainder of the day. While I am at the library checking my schedule, I notice that my next class is my weakest and most hated subject of all times, Math. Realizing what time it was I sprinted towards the math building.

-1355 Math building-

_Alright I will make it on-time to class_. Just as soon as I am thinking that, I turn a corner and run into someone.

"I am so sorry for running into you. I am running late for my class and…" I stop talking when I look up at him. _Wow he has some beautiful amber eyes. What who is this person? I don't know them and I am already thinking how good his eyes look._

"It is ok. Which class are you headed to?"

When he started talking, I snapped out of my trans-like state, look around and respond, "Actually this one. Which one classroom are you headed to?"

"This one," he responds. "My name is Li, Li Syaoran. Yours is?"

I respond, "Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you and hope we get along."

"It's nice to meet you too. Hope your day gets better than it has been so far."

_What does he mean by that he hopes my day gets better than it has been so far? How would he know what my day has been like so far? It starts off with traffic, being late to my first class, running over a professor, and now running into him before my third class. This day sucks so far._

The math room is set up similar to the English class, but it is only set up in four rows for thirty people. After a finding a seat and sitting down in it, the professor walks into the classroom and begins class.

"Hello everyone, I am going to be your Algebra Professor. My name is Albert Galileo. Your homework is the entire first two chapters including all of the sections that are in them and the chapter tests at the end. There will be a test by the end of the week"

Everyone responds "**What!**"

Professor Galileo continues to teach them on how to do the problems. The only big problem is that he does that one thing everyone hates. While he is writing the equations, he is erasing them at the same time.

_Ugh I hate math and this professor is not making this any easier. I hope that I can find a better paying job or another job, so I can pay my rent and bills_. I am wishing that this day gets better as it goes on._ I am going to struggle trying to get all this work done as it stands already. I also have to work today._

-1530-

As class finally ends, I rush out of the door thinking_ this class would never end. I need to hurry to the Science building before I am late to another class._

I walk in to the classroom and begin looking for a seat. _Great I made it on-time. Now where is a seat?_

The classroom in the Science building was set up with fifteen separate tables with two chairs at each. Along the outside walls of the classroom there are fifteen lab stations that can be set up for a lab at any given time.

I notice that there is only one open seat and that was next to Li-kun. _Why does it have to be next to him? I already ran over him once today. Well hopefully this class is easier than the others._ I sighed.

As I sit down Li-kun says, "Hello Kinomoto-san"

"Hello Li-kun" I respond just as the professor walks into the classroom.

"Good afternoon class, I am going to be your Physics Professor. My name is Ghram Newton. Your homework is to get to know your partner that is sitting next to you. You are to write a one page paper on them as well as the first two chapters, the assessments at the end of each section and chapter and a one page paper on each chapter."

_I have to write a one page paper on him and do all this book work. UGH why do these teachers hate me?_

"Hey Kinomoto-san, when would be a good time today to meet up so we can work on this paper?"

"I have work at 5:30 pm (1730). I get off around 10 pm though if you want to try and meet up then."

"Sounds good to me, here is my number (817)-000-2315. Give me a call after you get off then."

"Here is mine too (817)-999-0000. I will give you a call then."

"Alright talk with you later Kinomoto-san."

"Ok, bye Li-san."

-1650-

After that class ends, I pack my bag, get up and start heading towards my car while digging through my bag trying to find my keys.

-1720-

_I know I put them in my bag, now where did my keys? I need them so I can get to work on-time. AH found them. Now let's hope traffic helps me get to work on-time._

-1729 at Her Job-

"**KINOMOTO-SAN!**" yells the manager from his office.

"Yes sir?" I responded while looking around the corner into his office.

"Why are you late today?"

"I misplaced my keys and traffic was extremely horrible trying to get over here."

"That is no excuse. You should try to plan to get here on-time every day. If you are late again this week, you're fired, got it?"

"Yes sir." _Jerk._ "Did you need anything else or can I go back to work?"

"That is all."

I turn and hurry out to the dining floor. _I am a waitress at one of the local IHOP's. I enjoy my job but I hate my boss. He is such a jerk at times._ I decided to forget about the little talk we had and went about my job.

-2110-

"Kinomoto-san" the night shift manager asks.

"Yes ma'am?" _I like the night shift manager so much more than that crooked day manager any day of the week._

"When you're finished with that table you may leave for the night. Thank you for all your hard work."

"Are you sure ma'am, I don't mind staying till 10 pm (2200)?"

"We will be fine, Sakura, don't worry about us."

"Okay, if you say so." I went back to my last table and asked, "Did you need anything else tonight?"

They were the nicest couple all night and the gentleman said, "No thank you. You have been a wonderful waitress. I would also like to speak with the manager if that is possible before we leave."

"I will go ask for her now. I will also bring the bill out either prior to her showing up or when she is headed out." I turn around and walk towards the register, ring up their bill and go get Kaho-san. "Kaho-san, there is a customer asking for you."

"I will be out in a moment. Whose table are they at?"

"They are my last customer for the night. I am taking their bill to them right now."

"Okay, tell them I will be just a moment."

"Yes ma'am." I turn and head back out to my last table. I drop the bill off and say, "She says she will be out in just a moment. Whenever you are ready to pay, I will be your cash…"

"Here you go, miss."

"I will go take care of this and bring it back to you shortly." I bow and head to the register. While I am at the register, I notice Kaho-san approach the table I just left. After the receipt is done printing and I tear it off, I head back to that table. As I am passing Kaho-san, she gives me a wink and whispers, "see me before you leave, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" I whisper back. I hand back the card and receipt while saying, "Thank you for choosing IHOP for your breakfast or dinner choice tonight. Have a good night." I bow again before heading back to see Kaho-san._ I wonder why she wants to talk to me now that I am done. I guess I will find out momentarily._

"Ah Kinomoto-san, that couple that you just finished with wanted to give you a major compliment about your service and the way you work with your customers. They also wanted to say that when they come in they would like to have you as their waitress from now on."

_Wow, I never expected that to come from them._ "I would be honored to their waitress from now on. I will not let them or any of my customers down."

"Oh I also see here that our daytime manager, Dave, said you were late again. Is everything going alright?"

"Yes, I just had a hard time getting here when I couldn't find my keys and then sitting in traffic the rest of the time."

"Did you want to try and work the night shift with me? It might be a little easier trying to get here on-time."

"I would Kaho-san, but I have school at 9 am (0900) until about 5 pm (1700). I try to use that time in between work and then to complete my homework for class the next day. Plus I have a Physics class that I have to do partner work in and I would rather deal with all of that after I finish work."

"Okay, I understand. Try not to be late okay, I love having people complement our workers especially like the one that you had received earlier tonight. That was all I had for you."

-2145-

_Alright I need to get home and get changed out of my work clothes before I call Li-kun for this stupid assignment._

-2158-

_Well now that I have changed and feel better I guess I can call Li-kun since it is almost 2200. I guess I need to go ahead and call him then since we have a paper due tomorrow over one another._ The phone rings two to three times before he answers.

"This is Li, Syaoran speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hi Li-kun, this is Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Ah hello **Kinomoto-san**, are you finally ready to work on that assignment for Physics class."

"Yes, I am ready to get that assignment over with."

"Can I pick you up from your house in about ten minutes?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Alright can I get your address?"

"Yeah, it is **** Plier St." A/N: This is a made up street. If someone does actually live a street with this name, I apologize now for it.

"Okay, I will see you in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I will see you then. Bye."

"Alright talk with you soon, bye."

After I hang up the phone I yell down to Otou-san, "Hey Otou-san"

"Yes Sakura" he responds.

"Li-kun is coming over to get me for our Physics assignment. I should be back tonight before to late."

"Okay sweetie."

A/N: I am going to keep it the same as in chapter one where Kinomoto-kun is Touya, Kinomoto-chan is Sakura and Kinomoto-san is Fujitaka.

As my clock in my room reads 2210, I hear a car arrive at my house. Moments later I hear a knock on the front door only to hear Otou-san say "Just a moment…Ah you must be Li-kun that Sakura was talking about coming to get her for an assignment for Physics. I am her father and this is her older brother."

"Pleasure to meet both of you; is Kinomoto-chan ready to head out so we can get this assignment done?"

"Let me go check on her, please come in and sit down. I will let her know you are here to get her."

"Okay, thank you Kinomoto-san."

After I hear that, I come out my door to see Otou-san right next to me. "I was coming to get you just now, because Li-kun is here to get you for that assignment for class."

"Thank you Otou-san, I heard him arrive and was about to come down anyway."

As I am headed down the stairs, he turns around to see that I am dressed in pink t-shirt with a green skirt. After he sees me wearing that he quickly turns back around. I notice that Onii-chan noticed something that is being hidden from me.

"Listen brat, if you lay one hand on my little sister I will beat you to within an inch of your life, got it?"

"Touya, be nice to Li-kun, he is here to work with Sakura on her Physics work."

"I understand Otou-san, but still if you touch her be prepared for the worst."

"I got it Kinomoto-kun; your sister will be fine. It was a pleasure to meet you both; hopefully I can stop by and see you again. Are you ready Kinomoto-chan?"

"Yes I am Li-kun. I will be back Otou-san, Onii-san."

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Kaiju."

As we walk out the door to his car I notice it is a dark green Camaro and he suddenly asks, "Your brother is really protective of you isn't he?" While he is waiting on a response, he opens my door, closes it, goes around to his door, hops in and starts the car.

"Yes he is. He gets like that with just about any guy that tries to become my boyfriend. It is really annoying sometimes."

"I see, well where do you want to go to work on this?"

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Alright I guess we can head back to my house and work on it there as well as all the other work we have due tomorrow." He heads out towards what my guess would have been a store or something.

"How do you know how much work I have to do for class tomorrow? You probably don't even know my classes other than the Physics class which we have together do you?"

"Actually I know your entire class schedule. First, you have English with Professor Twain. Second, you have History with Washington. Third, you have Algebra with Galileo. Lastly, you have Physics with Newton."

"How do you know all of that? I don't even know all of my classes with the professor's name yet."

"We have all the same classes." After we have stopped in front of the house he hops out of the car, walks around, opens my door and helps me out. "Follow me I will take you to our dining room so we will have enough space to work on our work." We head inside, where he brings me towards the dining room. I stop at the door to the dining room thinking, _Holy crap this is a huge dining room_.

I look around only to see him sitting down. I scramble trying to hurry and go sit down in one of the chairs next to him. I notice an older gentleman standing in the corner. He suddenly nods and bows while turning around and heads out the door.

"Wait what do you mean we have all the same classes? How is that even possible? Okay, are you sure your parents don't mind I mean it is like…" she looks at her watch, "2300. It is getting a little late to be doing this and we have an early start."

As we are talking, I didn't even notice the older gentleman come back in let alone with anything. He then sets a cup in front of both of us and puts the snacks in-between us. "Thank you" I responded to him.

He nods and bows to her while responding, "You're welcome, My Lady." I look away with a small blush.

"That is all Wei, thank you again."

"You're welcome, Young master." I look at him with this questioning look, _Young master, how rich is he. He has a huge house, if you even want to call it that, I would call it a mansion._ While I am thinking all of this, I take a bite of the snacks that were left and take a sip of what appeared to be tea.

"As in you and I share the exact same school schedule. Apparently we were supposed to meet, but I really don't know how or why it happened. Also, I know we have an early start. My parents won't mind due to the fact that my parents don't live here…Crap, I forgot my mother dropped by for a visit."

"Your mother did? Why would she just drop by for a visit?"

"It is a long story, but she wants me to hurry up and settle down and start having kids already along with coming back to Hong Kong to run the family business."

"Oh, well is there someone back home waiting for you?"

"No there is no one back home waiting for me unless mother has tried to arrange someone for me. I really don't like talking about this though, so what are some of your hobbies?"

"Okay?" I respond while looking away. "Some of my hobbies are cheerleading and running. How about you, Li-kun, do you have any hobbies?"

I notice him making quick notes about what I said before responding. "My hobbies are martial arts and practicing my swordsmanship. What about your favorite and worst subjects?" I start scribbling on my paper for notes on what he is saying.

"I hate math, but I love gym and music. Do you have any favorite or worst subjects Li-kun?"

"Well we have one subject that we both like which is gym, but I also like math and I hate English class."

A/N: As stated in Chapter 1 I am saying English since they are in America.

I get up and walk towards the door only to realize that we are not at my house. I stop at the door and ask, "Where is your bathroom?"

He looks at the older gentleman who is called Wei and he nods. As he approaches me, he says, "Follow me, My Lady."

After I gets back, I eat some more of the snacks and sip some more on the tea. "Alright Li-kun, how big is your family?"

"I have four sisters, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, my mother, Yelan, my two cousins, Meiling Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa and my father, who we rarely see because he is working 24/7. What about your family?"

"My father and brother, both you have met, but their names are Fujitaka and Touya, my best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, and my aunt, Sonomi Daidouji."

"Alright I think that is enough for us to write our one page paper. I am going to go ahead and start working on everything else."

_I thought he was going to ask about my mother. Good thing he didn't or I might have just started crying._

I respond, "Alright, I will start on everything else after I finish writing this paper."

As I am almost done with all the work that they assigned today, I start getting a little tired. _I am going to rest my eyes for a minute. It is really hard to stay focused when my eyes do not want to stay open any longer._

What I didn't realize though was that I was going to end up staying the night at my lab partner's house.

End Chapter 1/ Chapter 2

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter will represent a day. The afternoon schedule for Sakura will be almost the same with a few changes like whether she is late or not, but that is all minor things. This story is going to be told basically from Syaoran's POV from here on out. The next chapter or Day 2 of the story, will be told from mostly Syaoran's POV, but there will be some of Sakura's POV in the beginning.


	3. Preview and Poll Request: Sorry not CH3

Poll chance:

Sudden characters change in personality

Sudden onset of a disease

A MAJOR characters death

Introduction of a NEW character not yet mentioned

A combination not mentioned (PM me)

Hey everyone, I know it has been awhile since my update. I know that this isn't what most of you were hoping for, but I am looking for what some of you think might be a good item for the story. A little bit of information though for why it is taking so long is that School has started back up.

The poll is on my page. Here are several of many possible futures depending on the polls:

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!"

She turns around only to see that his warning is too late.

…

Sakura is hospitalized, when something goes wrong in class weeks after the accident only to find out she has …

…

A Deathly pitched scream pierces the air from someone after the gruesome accident only to be later followed by a very loud sobbing from someone.

…

"Well Class, we have a new student transferring into class today. Please help me welcome them to UPW." She walks into the classroom and stands at the front to introduce herself. "Greetings, my name is…"

Hope everyone gives me a good turnout for votes so I can get the next few sections up very quickly and hopefully to everyone's likening.


End file.
